Love Letter
by AlieBerFor
Summary: Un shinobi aun recuerda a su amor no correspondido de la gran cuarta guerra ninja... Mi primera historia despues de mucho tiempo, sigo siendo terrible con las sinopsis pero denle una oportunidad, esperare sus reviews... Gracias por leer...


**LOVE LETTER**

 _"Nadie escoge su amor, ni el momento, ni el sitio, ni la edad, ni la persona…"_

 _Anónimo_

Nunca imagine que seria en el campo de batalla donde encontraría mi primer amor. puedo recordar con bastante claridad cuando te vi por primera vez, estabas acompañada por todo el equipo médico reclutado para cuidar de la alianza, resaltabas en la multitud, con tu hermoso cabello rosa y tus ojos verdes jade que parecía, podían traspasar el alma. Y fue un flechazo inmediato, como si me golpeara a toda velocidad contra una roca, me quedé sin respiración y sin habla, tontamente empecé a fantasear contigo, en mi mente te confesaba mis sentimientos y tu me correspondias, en cuanto acabáramos la guerra tendríamos nuestra primera cita y luego todo sería perfecto…

Perfecto… como no. Me la pasé días y noches (en medio de nuestras luchas) pensando como te confesaría mis sentimientos, como todo un cobarde, porque para mí era más fácil enfrentar al enemigo que a ti, por que podria ser que me rechazaras…

Esa noche que fui herido, tenía la perfecta excusa para verte, encontré el valor suficiente para entregarte esa carta de amor, aun asi tenia miedo, pero sabía que debía enfrentarlo. En cuanto te vi, mi valor se hizo mayor y fui capaz de confesarte mis sentimientos y de entregarte esa carta, ya no me importaba si me rechazabas, sabía que no podía perder una oportunidad así, en esa guerra un momento vivíamos y al siguiente no sabíamos.

En cuanto recibiste mi carta pude ver tu rostro lleno de tristeza, e inmediatamente lo supe, amabas a alguien más, en el fondo sentía la llama de los celos encenderse en mi, pero casi inmediatamente la controle, porque no tenía derecho a recriminarte por nada. Lo siguiente que pensé fue que la persona que amabas podía traerte profundos recuerdos, tenías una expresión pura de melancolía.

Después de la impresión inicial que te causó mi carta, intentaste regresarmela, eres tan gentil que te dolía rechazar los honestos sentimientos de alguien, sé que pudiste ver a través de mi, y casi sentí como si supieras lo que significaba el rechazo…

un momento… ¿rechazo?, ¿Quién podría? Y en ese momento lo entendí, la persona que amabas no te correspondía, y yo no podía entender por qué, una sombra de dolor paso por tu rostro cuando mencioné que la persona que amabas debía ser maravillosa.

En fin, luego de recibir mi tratamiento, sali un poco decepcionado que aquella tienda, no por ti, sino por aquel sujeto, porque no entendía cómo se podía ver tus ojos sin caer por ti al instante; aunque no sabía mucho de la situación en ese momento, realmente no sabía nada de ti, y muy probablemente no lo sabría jamás, asi que no tenía mucho que juzgar.

...

Sigo sin creer que aun después de que la cuarta gran guerra ninja ya haya pasado, siga recordandote, a veces pienso en ti, en que estaras haciendo, en sí ese gran amor pudo ser realidad para ti; tambien hay veces en las que me escabullo en el hospital de la aldea de la roca para escuchar sobre ti, te has convertido en una ninja médico excepcional; aunque no podía esperar menos de ti, quien ayudó formidablemente a derrotar al enemigo y nos salvó a todos; se que no lo hiciste sola, pero siento que sin tu presencia alli, nada habría sido posible. A veces pido al cielo que puedas venir a nuestra aldea y encontrarnos por casualidad, tomar un té, o quizas cenar juntos y poder conocerte; aun siento curiosidad por ti, se que es tonto, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Y como si el cielo hubiera escuchado mis plegarias, te vi, estabas charlando con el director del hospital, comentando sobre el tratamiento de los niños después de la guerra. No espere mucho para hablar directamente con Tsuchikage-sama para que me concediera el permiso de ser tu escolta en la aldea.

Después de mucho insistir, me fue concedido tal honor (más por sacarme prontamente de su oficina y deshacerse de mí que de cualquier otra cosa). Cuando me viste parecía que me vieras por primera vez, me decepcione un poco frente a ese hecho; pero segundos después me recordaste y me dedicaste una maravillosa sonrisa que hizo que me enamorara de ti aun mas.

Mientras te llevaba a conocer un poco mi aldea, charlabamos de cosas normales, como nuestras misiones y la guerra por supuesto. Recordaste que te di una carta, inmediatamente me sentí avergonzado y mi cara se torno de un rojo casi violáceo de la pena que sentía. Te reiste un poco, pero luego te disculpaste conmigo por haber perdido la carta, me dijiste que no pudiste ni siquiera leerla, mis emociones se dividieron en decepción y alivio.

Luego de un rato, te invite a uno de nuestros puestos más populares de postres, vi como tus ojos se iluminaron y me sentí feliz por entenderte un poco más. A la mitad de nuestro postre me atreví a preguntar por tu vida amorosa, y me arrepentí al segundo siguiente, con una disculpa exagerada buscaba borrar la tristeza de tu rostro, sin embargo no fue posible, y me culpe enormemente por haber arruinado este dia tan especial.

Durante tu estancia capacitaste a muchos de nuestros médicos para tratar las enfermedades físicas y mentales de los pacientes, no fue mucho el tiempo que te quedaste pero para mi fue muy valioso, pude conocerte un poco más y enamorarme otro poco de ese ser maravilloso que eres. Cuando partiste me diste las gracias por todo, y esta ve en vez de decir esas palabras tan importantes, decidí guardarlas en mi corazón, no quería que cargaras con estos sentimientos míos, además de los tuyos propios.

Solo en ese instante me permití recordar lo mucho que me costó escribir esas palabras para ti en ese entonces, y ahora guardarlas en lo profundo de mi corazón; nunca fui muy bueno expresandome, y menos a través de las palabras escritas…

 _"Para Sakura-san:_

 _No soy muy habil con las palabras, y en realidad podría considerarme un cobarde, pero por lo menos quería que conservara estas palabras que vienen de lo más profundo de mi ser._

 _La quiero"_

 **Cortito, verdad... La verdad es que es mi primera historia despues de mucho tiempo... Estare esperando sus reviews con su opinion**

 **Gracias por leer...**


End file.
